User blog:Amz96/Anniversary part 2
Hey guys thx for those who read my lats part, glad you liked it and want more:) This story is not all about jerry, i just wanted to start off like that because i never really talked about him or his family, anyways here part two enjoy. !!! Chapter 2 ''' ''Previously ---- '' Mum: Are you ok, Did he try and attack you Jerry: Mum Im fine, his a nice man, but i’m notting getting my hope u, he told me why he left you, and explained every thing. Mum: Well thats good. Im glad you are ok and finely know who your dad is. ''Jerry and milton at Jacks locker ''' Jerry: Were are they ? Milton: There probably running late ''Jack and Kim walk in to school hand, laugh and make lovely faces at each other, Kim leaning on Jack’s shoulder. '' Jerry: Where have you guys being ? Jack: You know just chilling, doing homework Milton: Really, You came in laughing, and making lovey face at each other Jack: What ever, Anyways how was meeting your dad Kim: Yeah ? Milton: Don’t change the subject Jack: Shh The man wants to talk about his dad. Jerry: It was good, he wants to be in my life, but he says he has another family. Jack: at least he wants you in his life. ''*Bell rings* '' Kim: We gotta Go, cya Milton: We cant get nothing out of them anymore. Jerry: I know right. Milton: Come on we have Math Jerry: Oh lighten up, Lets follow them Milton: But we will get in trouble and anyways, there probably just going to their classes Jerry: Milton Milton: Yes Jerry: Have you ever broken a rule in your life ? Milton: Well I didn’t Wear Jerry: Thats it come on, we following them Milton: Fine ''Jerry and milton follow Jack and Kim '' ''Mean while Jack and Kim and in English class, '' Teacher: So what have you learnt about the book Romeo and Juliet? ''Pointing to '' Teacher: Jack ? Jack: ''Staring at Kim day dreaming ''Sorry what was that ? ''Waking up from his day dream. Teacher: What did you think of the book Romeo and Juliet Jack: I thought i was weird how they spoke, I learnt that he didn’t know how to write The class laughs '' Teacher: Kim what about you ? Kim: I thought it was good how it showed that two people coming from different sides, that they can realise their differences and look at what is more important then fighting over the kingdom. which is Love. Randy: I didn’t get that from “It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?” Kim: Ready between the line, this is what I think it means “She is my lady, she doesn’t have to say anything, to be my lover. Teacher: Well Kim it looks like you have being studying. Kim: hah Well you know *''Bell rings* '' Teacher: Well Class, I think you should be studying more like Kim, Tomorrow we will be acting a scene for the play ''Every one grown’s '' Jack: We have a study period Now, do you wanna go to our tree Kim: Of course, babe ''With Milton and Jerry '' Milton: See there just in english Jerry: Ok, wait where are they going now ? Milton: Who cares Jerry, Just let them go ! Jerry: Fine Milton: come on lets go to, Jerry: Yeah yeah, you go, i’m gonna keep following them. ''Back with Jack and Kim Jack and Kim walk to their tree, sit down and start talking, They talk, laugh, They hold hand, lean on each other shoulders, and take photo’s, time goes pretty fast because thet are around each other. '' ''*Bell rings* Lunch time '' Kim: Come on lets go to you locker, I have something so show you Jack: Ok, ''Smiles at Kim and takes her hand, '' ''they walk into the hall way and find, Jerry and Milton standing at Jacks locker '' Jerry: Her come the love birds Jack: Sup bro Milton: Hows your day going ? Kim: Pretty good, ''Randy walks past '' Randy: Hi Mrs Plotskiy Kim: Shut up Randy Jack: She’s Taken Kim: By the Most handsome man on earth Randy: Im taken to Milton and Jerry: WHAT !!! Jack: By who ? ''Dona Tobin walks past '' ''Randy walks up to Dona and put his arm around her '' Dona: Eww Get Off of me you Freak Randy: You so want me Dona: Get Lost Jack, Milton and Jerry: Ooooo ''Kim laughs '' Kim; Anyways, open your locker Jack: Ok ''Jack opens His locker, Love hearts all over his locker with a card in there and two tickets to see Bobby Wasabi never before seen real life movie. Jack blushes with all the heart, everyone looks at him '' Everyone in the corridor: OOOOooo ''Jack Blushes, ''Jack: Tickets to see Bobby Wasabi’s real life movie ?? Kim Your the best. ''Places his hands on her check and gives her a big Kiss '' ''*Kim’s thoughts* So I’v given him something, I wonder what he will give me, I hope he remembers. '' Jerry: Say cheese. ''Jack and Kim get up and smile. '' Kim: Jerry !! Runs after him ''Jerry screams like a girl running out of the school '' Milton: You’ve for gotten haven’t you Jack: Whh.. aaattt, ''in a high squeaky voice ! ''Milton gives Jack a look '' Jack: Yes.. I don’t no what do do man, she gave me the best gift of all. Milton: come one Jack, will sort something out. To Be continued --- Thx for reading hope you enjoyed this part and please comment :) Category:Blog posts